fablefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Azrael
Azrael is a great hero with legendary power. His power is so great, in fact, that he considers himself the next step in human evolution. Azrael shares direct genetic ties with the legendary hero, William Black, making him the next heir to his bloodline. Biography Azrael was born five years after the Fall of Albion somewhere near the Obsidian Eye. It is unknown if one of his parents was the http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_of_Fable_III but his known birth mother was Iris, the Blood Witch. Azrael was raised by Iris up until her transcendence into the Gate of Oblivion. Azrael began to raise himself, growing stronger while living on the Obsidian Eye. He eventually left to study the texts of the world. During his travels he met Lord Malignus who could tell that Azrael was the son of a Blood Witch. He considered killing the young man but he saw much of himself within the child. Lord Malignus began training Azrael in the ways of Will. What Malignus didn't know was that Azrael was far more powerful than Lord Malignus and would overwhelm his power. Azrael conquered Malignus' kingdom and used his minions to build a new kingdom on the Obsidian Eye. As Azrael's palace was under construction, he would travel to Apolla to meet with Queen Aria. He tried to convince her to go with him and help build the kingdom of the Obsidian Eye. When she refused, Azrael would launch a one-man attack against the Apollan kingdom. King Maxis managed to expel Azrael from the kingdom but not before he stole some of his power and knowledge. After realizing that he could steal the strength from other heroes, Azrael returned to the Obsidian Eye to plot. This entire time, the chaos in Albion would reach it's peak and William Black would have to confront Ace of Blades. While those two were busy fighting one another, Azrael traversed the Spire portal and crossed into Erebus. After arriving in Erebus, Azrael would track down Firis, free him from his prison, and challenge him to combat. The battle between them was great but Azrael eventually overwhelmed the demon and stole his power. His next target was King Maxis, unfortunately, the king had been killed by the Ace of Blades. The only thing he could do is reopen the Gate of Oblivion and use it to resurrect the Apollan king. Azrael returned to the Hollow Pit which had become a hive for rogue undead and Lost Souls. After wiping the deadly horde away, Azrael was forced to do battle with Lord Malignus once again who was still located in the Hollow Pit. After defeating Malignus, Azrael was able to convince Malignus to help him reopen the Gate of Oblivion in exchange for his minions. Malignus agreed and the two were able to open the gate and return Maxis to life which, in turn, extended the king's life span by 100 years. Azrael would then steal Maxis's power after freeing him from Oblivion but because Maxis' power was pure and Firis' was corrupt, the resulting fusion of energy within his body transformed his body. Azrael would become far more powerful than he ever believed and would enter the realm of immortality. Azrael lived up to his bargain and returned Malignus' minions to him but would collapse the Hollow Pit. He later set out to the Obsidian Eye and plan how he would complete the creation of his kingdom. Abilities Category:Hero